


And How Was Your Day?

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [36]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, BAMF Mrs. Hudson, BAMF Women, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shopping, Transgender, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Not all the Amazons live on Themyscira.





	And How Was Your Day?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #9, **I Never Get Your Limits.** A character's hidden talent saves the day. The talent, and the character, is up to you, as well as what constitutes 'saves the day'.

“Martha suggested a nearby bistro that made Turkish coffee and amazing baklava.” Joan smiled. “She and the proprietor chatted while I watched the market for our suspects. And don’t ask what they talked about, Sherlock, I don’t eavesdrop.”

“Because _some_ people here don’t speak Greek,” Ms. Hudson added; she and Joan laughed. “Antanas has a son who writes poetry and I suggested some publications for his work.”

“Fascinating.” Sherlock’s face was still very pale and his eyes never left Watson, his dinner untouched. “However, I am more interested in what happened after you both got coffee. The _assault by three armed men_ ,” he stressed.

Joan and Martha made dismissive noises and hand-motions.

“The attempted assault, you mean.” Martha Hudson smiled at Watson. “Joan’s very good with that baton.”

“And you should have seen the way Martha kicked the gun out of the guy’s hand!” Joan leaned forward, eyes alight. “How many different styles did you use? I recognized karate, jiu-jitsu, kickboxing, and there were a couple like dance moves by a soldier.”

“When you have to defend your very right to exist as your true gender, around men who want to erase you?” Martha smiled, showing her teeth. “You learn how to keep yourself safe at all costs.”

Joan nodded and turned back to Sherlock. “Then I got some _gorgeous_ boots.”

**Author's Note:**

> My original response to this 7/3/2014 prompt was [Queen of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1893105) (BBC Sherlock)


End file.
